


As Deep as the Ocean

by Littlelambred



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, That's it, two dorks kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelambred/pseuds/Littlelambred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... <i>My love runs</i></p>
<p>Kissing drabble written late at night and cross posted on Tumblr. <i>How does it feel, kissing him? </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	As Deep as the Ocean

Kieren pulls Simon in by the front of his sweater. He balls the fabric in his fists and tugs until Simon collides with his chest. Kieren crushes their lips together.

 

Suddenly, for a long drawn out breath, the world grinds to a halt. Simon’s lips are bruising against Kieren’s; he kisses Kieren like he’s starving, pressing and pressing and pressing, like he’s trying to burrow his way into Kieren. His hands grip at Kieren’s arms, fingers run through his hair, over his cheeks. Simon is so gentle with his hands but so rough with his mouth.

 

Simon pulls away for a heartbeat, a single precious heartbeat, and the sound of him gasping for air is just so _dirty_. That single intake, Simon breathing in before bending down and pressing Kieren into the wall, is broken and ragged. It almost sounds like a sob.

 

Kieren leans into Simon’s body, his back bowing so they fit together. Simon pulls away just far enough to mumble “Okay?”. His words ghost over Kieren’s mouth; Kieren leans in and kisses Simon with the same fervor Simon had.

 

“Brilliant.” He says, and Simon needs no more encouragement.

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on [tumblr](http://clarissafaiirchild.co.vu/)


End file.
